Luigi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Luigi= |-|2-D Luigi= |-|Doctor Luigi= |-|Sports Luigi= |-|Strikers Luigi= |-|Luigi w/ Precision= |-|Power-ups= |-|Poltergust= |-|Balloon Luigi= |-|Dreamy Luigi= |-|Paper Luigi= |-|Mister L= |-|Luigi-Kun= |-|DiC Luigi= |-|Movie Luigi= Summary Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C | 4-B to 4-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C to 2-B | 2-C | 2-C | Low 2-C. 2-B in Giant Form | 2-B, likely High 1-C. 2-A, likely Low 1-B w/ the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Dimensional Storage, Electrokinesis, Minor Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Cyrokinesis, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Luigi has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Comparable to Peach and Bowser, who would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Bowser's wish on the Dream Stone to make him vanish from existence), Resistance to Existence Manipulation (Can negate the effects of Kersti's Paperize), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Soul Destruction and Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts, and has even destroyed Cackletta's Soul), Brotherly Telepathy w/ Mario and Proficiency w/ Hammers. Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Enhanced Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Pysiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Power Flower, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Silver Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Healing and Stamina Restoration w/ Max Candy, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Intangibility Nullification w/ the Poltergust 5000, Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Flight via Balloon Backpack, Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, Life Creation, Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping, Duplication, Flight, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Dark Magic, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation w/ the Chaos Heart, Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Absolute Restoration and Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) w/ the Pure Hearts. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Meta Possession, Size Manipulation and Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower as Dreamy Luigi Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to Mario) | Multi-Universe level (Overthrew President Koopa's democracy and even managed to kill him. President Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World the Dinosaur Dimension with reality, making one large universe out of the two) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | At least Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Luigi damaged Bowser to the point of unconsciousness, so he definitely scales), likely Multi-Universe level (Bowser consumed a Grand Star, becoming far superior to himself in the original during SMG2, likely pushing him to this tier. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole with zero effort, and Luigi still prevailed, once again damaging him to unconsciousness) | At least Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to RPG Mario) to Multiverse level (Aided in the defeat of [[Bowser (Canon)/Adamjensen2030|Dreamy Bowser and Shiny Robo-Bowser]]. Comparable to Paper Mario in Paper Jam) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated King Boo twice, and in the original Luigi's Mansion, he materialized a mansion out of nothing instantly. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. While the celestial objects may look small, the Marioverse does this overwhelmingly often. Also, after his defeat in the game, the mansion, along with its five universes, ceased to exist. In Dark Moon, he also nearly overloaded the universe and caused it to collapse casually, and also had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Upon his defeat, the entire Paranormal Dimension fades from existence. Speaking of the Paranormal Dimension--it seems to be a type of small "multiverse" of sorts, with a few universe-sized zones. One being the Knightmare Zone, the ScareScraper Zone, as well as multiple mini-zones, including Coin Zone 1, Coin Zone 2, Coin Zone 3, Coin Zone 4, Snow Zone, Train Zone and King Boo's Illusion Zone, as well as a possible Reality Zone. All of the Mini-Zones have countless stars in the background, as does the ScareScraper and Reality Zone. The rest come to scale--and due to the Paranormal Dimension fading from existence after King Boo's defeat him manipulation it, he should scale up to this. This all accompanied by the fact that it's implied King Boo created many zones, and this tier seems set in stone. Once again, Luigi scales for defeating King Boo on both occasions) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Universe level+ (Possessed the concept of time itself). Multiverse level in Giant Form (Matched the Zeekeeper, who shattered the barrier protecting Neo Bowser Castle. That barrier was created and powered by the Dream Stone) | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Took on Dimentio). Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart (With the Pure Hearts, he can defeat Super Dimentio. With the Chaos Heart, he infinitely increases his power note) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equally as fast as Mario) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | At least Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Luigi can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Luigi 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. With something like the speed quadrupling Rainbow Star, Luigi would be 1,148,696,640,000,626,176 times faster than light. Is superior to Rosalina) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Antasma, Dreamy Bowser and Dreamy Luigi, the latter who could jump into constellations in less than a second, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), possibly Infinite (Comparable to Mario, who had fought Culex) | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Can jump out into constellations in one second) | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Comparable to Paper Mario) to Immeasurable. Infinite, likely Immeasurable w/ the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart (Outpaced and defeated Super Dimentio) Lifting Strength: Class G. Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multi-Universal | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | At least Universal, possibly Universal+ to Multiversal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Universal+. Multiversal in Giant Form | Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal. Multiversal+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart Durability: Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Capable of taking hits from Bowser powered-up by a Grand Star) | At least Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to RPG Mario) to Multiverse level (Took many hits from both the complete dark power and Shiny Robo-Bowser) | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from King Boo) | Multi-Universe level | Universe level+. Multiverse level in Giant Form (Can tank hits from Zeekeeper) | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Dimentio). Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with powerups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderhand:' Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has a re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. *'Super Jump:' Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. *'Green Missile:' After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. *'Fireballs:' Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. *'Luigi Cyclone:' Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), kicking (Vortex Luigi), swinging a weapon at an object(Tornado Swing), or horizontally spinning himself. *'Negative Zone:' Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. *'Luiginary Possession:' With this power, Dreamy Luigi can possess just about anything. He has entered and altered people, objects, and even concepts like gravity and time itself. It is only really limited to Luigi's imagination, which he doesn't let run wild too often, unfortunately. Key: Standard | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 3-D Mario games | In the RPGs | In the Luigi's Mansion series | Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Dreamy Luigi | Paper Luigi NOTE: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Luigi w/ the Chaos Heart is 2-A and/or Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. This applies to all Chaos Heart users. NOTE #2: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1